Twas the Night Before Christmas Sonic Style
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Based on the poem Twas the Night Before Christmas. One chapter only. Please review.


'Twas the Night Before Christmas, Sonic Style!

By: GlassSuicune

Note: Sonic and Company belongs to Sega. Misty Rivers the Fox and Dawn Sunrise the Hedgehog belong to me GlassSuicune. I am not sure who the "The Night Before Christmas" belongs to. Any who this is my first fanfiction and reviews are welcome with constructive critiques. ENJOY!!!

'_Twas the Night Before Christmas, when all through Angel Island _

_Not a Chao was stirring, not even Chaos (who's ALWAYS stirring)…_

Cream and Cheese were outside Knuckles' house drinking hot chocolate, for they all came to Angel Island in hopes of seeing Santa flying. Chaos and Tikal were asleep, waiting to hear the sleigh bells. Cheese was stirring marshmallows in his hot chocolate. He paused, remembering what I had just said moments before. "Well, I'm stirring and I'm a Chao!" he snickered.

_The stockings were hung on the pillars with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there…_

Charmy flew around the pillars of the structure that housed the Master Emerald, dropping stockings as he went. Espio threw stars into the loops of the stockings. He was inaccurate a couple of times, pinning the stockings to the pillars. Let me rephrase what I just said: The stockings were NOT hung on the pillars with care, in a desperate hope St. Nicholas soon would be there.

_Tails and the Hedgehogs were nestled not so snug in their beds,_

_As visions of Chaos Emeralds danced in their heads…_

A female blue fox named Misty Rivers walked up to Tails with a mischievous look on her face…and a sugarplum in her hand. Almost immediately, she threw it at him. "Hey! What did you do that for?" he cried, wiping purple juice off his face. Dawn Sunrise, a young silver hedgehog, rolled on the floor laughing her head off. "Hey, y-you're not gonna throw those at anyone else? Their fur will get all sticky!" cried Tails. Misty sighed, disappointed.

_And Amy with her hammer, and Sonic in his cap, _

_Had just settled in for a little hedgehog nap…_

Dawn stared at Amy, who had her hammer under the covers with her. Sonic had a nightcap which looked like Santa's hat on his head. Dawn was about to throw sugarplums at them to wake them up, but didn't have to.

_When outside the house there arose such a clatter,_

_Everyone sprang from their beds to see what was the matter,_

_Away to the window they all flew like a flash,_

_Shadow tore open the shutters and threw up the sash…_

Everyone stared out the window. "Is Santa Claus really here, like, for real?!!!" cried Shade (think Sonic Chronicles). Eggman had crashed in the yard, but they saw something else.

_The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow,_

_Gave the luster of midday to the Island below,_

_When, what to their wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer…_

Throughout the Island Chaos and Tikal's lively, happy voices echoed, "We hear sleigh bells…we hear sleigh bells! We hear SLEIGH BELLS!! WE HEAR SLEIGH BELLS!!!!!!!!"

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_They knew in a moment it must be St. Nick…_

"It IS him! It REALLY, REALLY is him!" cried Cream, happier then ever. "Yay! This wasn't a waste of time!" cried Cheese. The rabbit and chao were very happy.

_More rapid then eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them be name;_

"_Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixon! _

_On Comet! On Cupid! On Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the temple! To the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

"Hmph. So he does exist…" Shadow murmured. "Wait…you didn't think he was REAL!?" cried Knuckles in disbelief.

_As dry leaves that before wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

_So down to the tiny Island the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too…_

The Chaotix noticed the sleigh flying towards them. "Oh sweet pineapples! Clear the runway!" cried Vector as he ran for cover. Espio and Charmy followed. Shade (who had gone to the temple to get a better view) was sitting near a bush out of sight.

_And then, in a twinkling, she heard on the dome shaped roof,_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof…_

"How can he land and stay on the temple's roof, without sliding off?" asked Charmy. "He's Santa Claus you silly bee!" Espio yelled. "SHH! Both of you!" growled Vector.

_As Shade drew in her hand, and was turning around,_

_Down the temple St. Nicholas came with a bound…_

Shade was now standing beside the Master Emerald. Then the young echidna came face to face with Santa.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot,_

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his sack…_

Shade eyed the man in the red suit with wonder. Being trapped in the Twilight Cage for so long made this very interesting for her. She mouthed the word WOW, but otherwise remained quiet. She continued watching him.

_His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as snow…_

Back inside Knuckles' house, Sonic and Amy were staring out the window absolutely dumb struck. "Hey Tails, remember last year when your plane crashed into Santa's sleigh?" Sonic asked, slightly groggy. "Um, yeah, why?" Tails replied. "Well, looks like he replaced the sleigh," said Amy, covering her mouth as she yawned. Shade was still watching Santa with curiosity.

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath,_

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook, when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly…_

Tails' mouth twitched. He wanted to apologize to Santa for last year's incident, but didn't want to ruin the moment for Shade, who was still watching ole St. Nick.

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And Shade laughed when she saw him, in spite of herself,_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave her to know she had nothing to dread…_

Vector watched from behind some bushes. Espio and Charmy were worried Santa might complain about how the stockings were arranged. Vector chuckled at this. Now back to Shade and Santa.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the temple's side he arose;_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But everyone heard him exclaim, ere drove out of sight,_

"_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."_

"SANTA I'M SO SORRY FOR CRASHING INTO YOUR SLEIGH LAST YEAR!!!" Tails screamed. "We must believe in Santa Claus, because we heard sleigh bells!" Chaos and Tikal exclaimed. Shadow crossed his arms and said, "If I didn't believe in Santa before, I do now." Shade stood by the Master Emerald, with a mile wide grin on her face. This was her first Christmas, and it was one she would never forget.

THE END

Well there you have it. I am sorry if the poem became less Sonicy as it went on, but I did my best. I really enjoyed writing this for you guys. Oh, Chaos and Tikal's comment at the ending was referenced to the movie Polar Express. Anyway Merry Christmas!


End file.
